Padishah Emperor/DE
House Corrino :1. Sheuset I Costin I 88 BG-70 BG :2. Henoor I Salusa I (s) 70 BG-14 BG :3. Corrin I (s) Palaigo 14 BG-12 BG :4. Saudir I "Akbar" I (s) 12 BG-70 AG :5. Henoor H Negara I (s) 70-73 :6. Elrood I (b) Al-Aziz 73-104 AG]] ;House of Alman Corrino :7. Alman I (b-in-1) 104-123 AG]] ;House of Saluso Corrino :8. Saudir II Negara II (son of Henoor II) 123-184 AG]] ;House of Alman Corrino :9. Alman II (son of Alman I) 184-206 AG]] :10. Alman III (s) 206 AG]] :11. Estil I (b) 206-207 AG]] ;House of Saluso Corrino :12. Elrood II "Menemtahe" I (cousin of Elrood I) 207-236 AG]] :13. Rugo I Saluso II © 236-240 AG]] :14. Wensic I "Menemtahe" II (b) 240-345 AG]] ;House of Alman Corrino :15. Alman IV (ggs of Estil I) 345-362 AG]] :16. Wallach I (b) 362-369 AG]] ;House of al-Qair :17. Baste Henli I al-Qair (Regent) 369-388 AG]] House or Rautha 18. Saudir III al-Harkonnen (usurper) 388-389 AG]] House of Alman Corrino 16. Wallach I (restored) 390-416 AG]] House of Saluso Corrino 19. Sheuset II Costin II (gs of Wensic I) 416-445 AG]] House or Rautha 20. Saudir IV (son of Saudir III) 445-451 AG]] House of Alman Corrino 16. Wallach I (third reign) 451-453 AG]] 21. Avelard I (s) 453-459 AG]] 22. Saluso III (b) 459-477 AG]] 23. Corrin II (b) 477-482 AG]] 24. Shaddam I (s) 482-548 AG]] 25. Villish Saluso IV © 548 AG]] 24. Shaddam I (restored) 549-553 AG]] House of al-Qair 26. Harmon I al-Qair (Regent) 549-556 AG]] House of Alman Corrino 27. Ezhar I Palaigodes (son of Shaddam I) 553-561 AG]] House of al-Qair protectorate 28. Kalus I al-Qair (Regent) as Protector: 556-561 AG]] 561-575 AG]] 29. Harmon II al-Qair (Protector) 575-603 AG]] House of Alman Corrino 30. Audrii I (son of Shaddam I) 603-669 AG]] 31. Sheuset III (s) 669-745 AG]] 32. Saudir V (s) 745-803 AG]] 33. Alia I Salusa (d) 803-883 AG]] 34. Corrin III (s) 883-889 AG]] 35. Elrood III (s) 889-933 AG]] 36. Wallach II (gs) 933-995 AG]] 37. Audrii II © 995-1027 AG]] House of Feyd 38. Feyd I (usurper) 1027-1051 AG]] 39. Estil II (s) 1051-1099 AG]] 40. Feyd II (s) 1099 AG]] House of Alman Corrino 41. Josif I (ggs of Wallach II) 1099-1134 AG]] 42. Landsraad President Yahya bin Isa (Regent) 1134-1145 AG]] 43. Ezhar II (c of Josif I) 1145-1188 AG]] 44. Istaivan or Ivan I (s) 1188-1221 AG]] 45. Mikael I the Builder (s) 1221-1265 AG]] 46. Saluso V (s) 1265-1352 AG]] 47. Etood IV (n) 1352-1428 AG]] 48. Leto I © 1428-1530 AG]] 49.Wensic II (s) 1530-1538 AG]] 50. Henoor III © 1538-1604 AG]] The Regency 51. Sa'ad Khumali (Landsraad President) 1604-1616 AG]] 52. Esteban Barges 1616-1622 AG]] 53. Juan Borges (s) 1622-1624 AG]] 54. Avelard II Mustami 1624-1647 AG]] 55. Maria I Mustami (w) 1647-1680 AG]] 56. Damiano Fulgencio 1680 AG]] Interregnum 1680-1701 AG]] The Era of the Princes First House of Corrin Corrino 57. Corrin IV (descendant of Corrin II) 1701-1735 AG]] 58. Irulon I (s) 1735-1846 AG]] 59. Corrin V (n) 1846-1848 AG]] 60. Saudir or Sidir VI (2nd c) 1848-1862 AG]] 59. Corrin V (restored) 1860-1877 AG]] 60. Sidir VI (restored) 1877-1882 AG]] 59. Corrin V (3rd reign) 1882-1884 AG]] 61. Ezhar III © 1884-1886 AG]] 60. Sidir VI (3rd reign) 1886-1892 AG]] 62. Audrii VI © 1892-1897 AG]] 59. Corrin V (4th reign) 1897 AG]] 63. Corrin VI (s) 1897-1908 AG]] 59. Corrin V (5th reign) 1908-1919 AG]] 64. Corrin VII (b of Corrin VI) 1919-1935 AG]] 60. Sidir VI (4th reign) 1935 AG 63. Corrin VI (2nd reign) 1935 AG 59. Corrin V (6th reign) 1935-1937 AG]] 62. Audrii III (2nd reign) 1937-1938 AG]] 59. Corrin V (7th reign) 1938-1940 AG]] 65. Costin III (gs of Irulon I) 1940-1955 AG]] 66. Sidir VII (s of Sidir VI) 1955 AG]] 59. Corrin V (8th reign) 1955-1956 AG]] 67. Negara III (s of Sidir VI) 1956-1961 AG]] 62. Audrii III (3rd reign) 1961-1962 AG]] 68. Menemtahe III (s of Ezhar III) 1963 AG]] 60. Sidir VI (5th reign) 1963-1965 AG]] 59. Corrin V (9th reign) 1965-1969 AG]] 62. Audrii III (4th reign) 1969 AG 68. Costin IV (gs of Irulon I) 1969-1977 AG]] 69. Menemtahe IV (s of Corrin VII) 1977-1984 AG]] 68. Costin IV (restored) 1984-1988 AG]] 69. Menemtahe IV (restored) 1988-1990 AG]] 62. Audrii IIl (5th reign) 1990-1993 AG]] 69. Menemtahe IV (3rd reign) 1993 AG 70. Costin V (s of Costin IV) 1993-2000 AG]] 71. Sidir VIII (b) 2000-2066 AG]] 72. Sidir IX (s) 2066-2075 AG]] 73. Costin VI (b) 2075-2113 AG]] 74. Menemtahe V (b) 2113 AG 75. Sidir X (s) 2113-2144 AG]] 76. Sidir XI (s) 2144-2159 AG]] 77. Costin VII (b) 2159-2169 AG]] 78. Sidir XIII (s) 2169-2188 AG]] 79. Sidir XIII (s) 2188-2191 AG]] Interregnum (Landsraad Rule) 2191-2197 AG]] House of Shahrukh Corrino 80. Shahrukh Kenric I (descendant of Sheuset III) 2197-2238 AG]] 81. Basil I (s) Yusuf 2238-2249 AG]] 82. Ismal Kenric II (b) 2249-2282 AG]] 83. Kemal Basil II (n) 2282-2321 AG]] 84. Kenman I (s) Mahmud 2321-2333 AG]] 85. Rukhash Kenton I (b) 2333-2372 AG]] 86. Hamin Costin VIII © 2372-2385 AG]] 87. Basil III al-Tam "The Blue" (b) 2385-2391 AG]] 88. Harmhab Menemtahe VI (u) (Regent) 2391-2395 AG]] 89. Kenric III al-Kam (gs of Kenric II) 2395-2411 AG]] 90. Alia II (d) 2411-2441 AG]] House of Halleck Corrino 91. Halleck I (husband of Alia II) 2413-2458 AG]] 92. Halleck II (s) 2458-2541 AG]] 93. Avelard III (b) 2541-2542 AG]] 94. Ezhar IV (s) 2542-2579 AG]] 95. Avelard IV (s) 2579-2599 AG]] 96. Halleck III (n) 2599-2638 AG]] 97. Avelard V (s) 2638-2640 AG]] 98. Sheuset IV (b) 2640-2643 AG]] 99. Avelard VI (s) 2643-2650 AG]] 100. Halleck IV (u) 2650-2666 101. Audrii IV (s) 2666-2675 AG]] The Triumvirate (regents) 102. Ratibor Beskid 2675-2698 AG]] 103. Phidias Latzko 2675-2704 AG]] 104. Eli Dupleix 2675-2706 AG]] House of Sidir Corrino 105. Sidir XIV Estil III (descendant of Sidir VI) 2700-2727 AG]] 106. Corrin VIII (s) 2727-2756 AG]] 107. Elrood V (s) 2756-2836 AG]] 108. Alia III (w) 2836-2838 AG]] 109. Ghanim (husband and Regent) 2838-2842 AG]] 110. Inilon II (s) 2842-2954 AG]] 111. Shaddam II (gn of Elrood V) 2954-3115 AG]] 112. Saluso VI © The Tragic 3115-3122 AG]] 113. Corrin IX (b) 3122-3207 AG]] 114. Dunamis (niece) 3207-3310 AG]] House of Rbian Corrino 115. Alman V The Wise (descendant of Wensic II) (Regent) 3310-3320 AG]] as Emperor:3320-3336 AG]] 116. Corrin X (s) 3336-3351 AG]] 117. Alman VI (s) 3351-3405 AG]] 118. Sheuset V (b) 3405-3410 AG]] 119. Alman VII (s) 3410-3449 AG]] 120. Alia IV (sister and wife) 3413-3441 AG]] 121. Saluso VII (2nd c) 3449-3522 AG]] House of Shi-Lang Protectorate 122. James Shi-lang 3522-3544 AG]] Interregnum 3544-3584 AG]] House of Ghulan Corrino 123. Henli II bin Ghulan (descendant of bastard son of Corrin VIII) 3584-3636 AG]] 124. Iralon III (s) 3636-3678 AG]] 125. Sidir XV (n) 3678-3715 AG]] 126. Henli III (s) 3715-3740 AG]] 127. Henli IV (gs) 3740-3743 AG]] 128. Henli V (u) (ruled 3 days) 3743 AG]] House of Saluso Henoor Corrino 129. Henoor IV (descendant of Corrin IV) 3743-3749 AG]] 130. Corrin XI (s) 3749-3838 AG]] 131. Sheoset or Sheset VI © 3838-3844 AG]] 132. Sheset VII (s) 3844-3898 AG]] 133. Wensic III (b) 3898-3903 AG]] 134. Saluso VIII (b) 3903-3911 AG]] 135. AodrU V (b), 3911-3912 AG]] 136. Sheset VIII (s) 3912-3940 AG]] 137. Elrood VI (s) 3940-4013 AG]] 138. Lotto (w) 4013-4037 AG]] House of Anders Corrino 139. Erik I Andersson (husband) 4037-4045 AG]] 140. Erik II (s) 4045-4061 AG]] 141. Anders I (b) 406l-4062 AG]] 142. Erik III (n) 4062-4070 AG]] 143. Maria II (sister) 4070-4134 AG]] 144. Josif II (third husband) 4077-4099 AG]] 145. Josif III (s) 4099-4128 AG]] 146. Erick IV (s) 4128-4171 AG]] 147. Alia V (d) 4171-4250 AG]] 148. Rugo II (husband) 4250-4252 AG]] 149. Wallach III (s) 4252-4286 AG]] 150. Kenric IV © (rival) 4260-4269 AG]] 151. Kenric V (s) 4269-4293 AG]] 152. Kenman II (s) 4293-4344 AG]] 153. Alman VIII (gh) 4344-4354 AG]] 154. Wallach IV (gs of Wallach) 4354-4355 AG]] 153. Alman VIII (restored) 4355-4359 AG]] 155. Count Isfahan (Regent) 4359 AG 153. Alman VIII (3rd reign) 4359-4362 AG]] 156. Vasili Medvedev (Regent) 4362-4366 AG]] 153. Alman VIII (4th reign) 4366 AG 154. Wallach IV (2nd reign) 4366-4367 AG]] as Avelard VII: 4367-4375 AG]] 153. Alman VIII (5th reign) 4375-4381 AG]] 157. Harilan, Duke of lasi (Regent) 4375-4381 AG]] First Republic 4381-4552 AG]] House of Ezhar Corrino 158. Ezhar V (usurper and pretender with no proven connection to the royal line, although he claimed descent from Ezhar IV) 4404-4411 AG]] House of Menemtahe Corrino 159. Menemtahe VII (pretender with no known connection to the royal line, although he claimed descent from Saluso VII) 4481-4482 AG]] House of Costin Corrino 160. Costin IX (pretender) 4506 AG]] House of Atreus Corrino 161. Atreus (claimed descent from Estil I) 4552-4641 AG]] 162. Mikael II The Depraved (s) (abdicated and retired to a monastery) 4641-4670 AG]] Second Republic 4670-4813 AG]] House of Daryai Corrino 163. Daryai Ezhar VI (pretender; claimed descent from Ezhar V) 4722-4731 AG]] 164. Elim (s) 4731 AG]] House of Atreus Corrino 162. Mikael II (restored from cryogenic suspension) 4813-4888 AG]] 165. Mikael III (s) 4888-4892 AG]] 166. Mikael IV (b) 4892-4897 AG]] 167. Mikael V (b) 4897-4899 AG]] 168. Mikael VI (b) 4899-4913 AG]] 162. Mikael II (3rd reign) 4913-4915 AG]] Age of Pretenders 169. Avelard VIII Sulaiman (2 weeks) 4915 AG 170. Corrin XII (imposter) (2 days) 4915 AG]] 171. Sidir XVI (Lord Protector) 4915-4916 AG]] 172. Alver I Reginaud (4 hours) 4916 AG 173. Audrii VI (origins unknown) (3 months) 4916-4917 AG]] 174. Liard (5 weeks) 4917 AG 175. Turenne (10 days) 4917 AG 176. Phyfe (Duke Protector) 4917-4919 AG]] 177. Layard Menemtahe VIII 4919-4921 AG]] 178. Biron Rhibera (1 day) 4921 AG]] 179. Julian (6 weeks) 4921 AG]] Third Republic 4921-4935 AG]] Second House of Corrin Corrino 180. Corrin XIII (descendant of Saluso VIII) 4935-5017 AG]] 181. Henoor V (s) 5017-5062 AG]] 182. Corrin XIV (s) 5062-5207 AG]] 183. Jaunvarai I © 5207-5225 AG]] 184. Ezhar YD (s) 5225-5307 AG]] 185. Destrym (relation unknown) 5307-5321 AG]] Third Protectorate 186. Kelal Djordjevich 5321-5420 AG]] 187. Theron I Papshvili 5420-5474 AG]] 188. Ashot Gregorian 5474-5511 AG]] 189. Kernels Karamtsev 5511-5582 AG]] 190. Harisy Ableman 5582-5615 AG]] 191. Koroi Muratomi 5615-5618 AG]] 192. Lamia Westring 5618-5660 AG]] 193. Teimuraz Bagration 5660-5670 AG]] House of Bagrat Corrino 193. Teimuraz I (as Emperor) 5670-5722 AG]] 194. Josifa (wife; descendant of Josif II) 5670-5698 AG]] 195. Bagrat I (s) 5722-5738 AG]] 196. Teimuraz II (b) 5738-5756 AG]] 197. Bagrat II (s) 5756-5794 AG]] 198. Bagrat III (s) 5794-5801 AG]] House of shaddam corrino 199. Shaddam III (descendant of Alman VIII) 5801-5859 AG]] 200. Forbin I (s) 5859-5919 AG]] 201. Corrin XV (s) 5919-5944 AG]] 202. Qabus (b) 5944-5980 AG]] 203. Estil IV © 5980-5999 AG]] 204. Irulon IV (s) 5999-6062 AG]] 205. Estil V (s) 6062-6072 AG]] 206. Alia VI (d) 6072-6205 AG]] House of Estil Corrino 207. Estil VI (gs) 6205-6231 AG]] 208. Irulon V (s) 6231-6236 AG]] 209. Estil VII (b) 6236-6249 AG]] 210. Corrin XVI (b) 6249-6262 AG]] 211. Herold (b) 6262-6285 AG]] 212. Letoor (b) 6285-6300 AG]] 213. Kenrod I (s) 6300-6301 AG]] 214. Estival I (u) 6301-6303 AG]] 215. Jesrum (b) 6303-6316 AG]] 216. Kenrod II (s) 6316-6349 AG]] 217. Jesrod (s) 6349-6391 AG]] 218. Jestin (s) 6391-6424 AG]] 219. Malcom Sidir XVII (2nd c) 6424-6458 AG]] 220. Faradh I © 6458-6509 AG]] 221. Oamis Kenrod II (s) 6509-6615 AG]] 222. Jesric (s) 6615-6663 AG]] 223. Corrin XVII (s) 6663-6691 AG]] 224. Malcor Kenrod IV (s) 6691-6708 AG]] 225. Jefri Saluso IX (b) 6708-6732 AG]] 226. Wenlian (b) 6732-6812 AG]] House of Forbin Corrino 227. Forbin II (s) 6812-6826 AG]] Fourth Repubuc 6826-6828 AG]] House of Forbin Corrino 227. Forbin II (restored) 6828-6835 AG]] 228. Wensic IV (s) 6835-6835 AG]] 227. Forbin II (3rd reign) 6855-6865 AG]] 229. Jasmine (wife of Wrasic IV) 6865-6866 AG]] 230. Thibaut or Theobald I. (2nd husband) 6865-6874 AG]] 231. Corrin XVIII Thibaut D (s) 6874-6892 AG]] 232. Harmon III (s of Forbin n) 6892-6898 AG]] 233. Thibaut III (s of Thibaut I) 6898 AG]] 234. Hugo Corrin XIX (b) 6898-6913 AG]] 235. Corbin I (s of Harmon m) 6913-6966 AG]] 236. Harmon IV (s) 6966 AG]] 237. Faradh II (b) 6966-6987 AG]] 238. Corbin II (s) 6987-7045 AG]] 239. Faradh III (s) 7045-7071 AG]] 240. Thibaut IV © 7071-7115 AG]] 241. Lemuli Forbin III © 7115-7118 AG]] 242. Thibaut V (s) 7118-7164 AG]] 243. Faradh IV (s) 7164-7165 AG]] 244. Mandoval Corbin III (usurper) 7165-7188 AG]] 245. Faradh IV (restored) 7188-7190 AG]] 246. Faradh V (s) 7190 AG]] House Of Irulon Corrino 247. Irulon VI (descendant of Irulon V) 7190-7255 AG]] 248. Rugo III (s) 7255-7318 AG]] 249. Maria III (wife) 7318-7332 AG]] 250. Tomas Faradh VI (gs of Irulon) 7332-7401 AG]] 251. Kenrod V © 7401-7415 AG]] 252. Henli VI (ggs of Irulon VI) 7415-7426 AG]] House Of Hajus Corrino padishahs 253. Fredhrick I al-Hajus (descendant of Sidir XIV) 7426-7456 AG]] 254. Fredhrick II (s) and Alia VII 7456-7519 AG]] 255. Sidir XVIII (s) 7519-7537 AG]] 256. Avelard IX (b) 7537-7551 AG]] 257. Avelard X (s) 7551-7603 AG]] 258. Kalus II (h-b) 7603-7628 AG]] 259. Fredhrick III (b) 7628-7637 AG]] 260. Avelard XI (s) 7637-7651 AG]] 261. Elrood VII (s) 7651-7700 AG]] 262. Alman IX (n) 7700-7711 AG]] 263. Istaivan II © 7711-7746 AG]] 264. Avelard XII (s) 7746-7775 AG]] 265. Fredhrick IV Istaivan III (s) 7775-7782 AG]] 266. Avelard XIII (b) 7782-7798 AG]] 267. Fredhrick V (s) 7798-7849 AG]] 268. Fredhrick VI (s) 7849-7893 AG]] 269. Fredhrick VII (s) 7893-7940 AG]] 270. Audrii VII (2nd c) 7940-7992 AG]] 271. Audrii VIII (s) 7992-7993 AG]] 272. Hajus I (s) 7993-7997 AG]] 273. Fredhrick VIII (b) 7997-7998 AG]] 274. Audrii IX (b) (4 months) 7998 AG]] 273. Fredhrick VIII (restored) 7998-8003 AG]] 275. Fredhrick IX (s) 8003-8008 AG]] House of Tiiopa'it Corrino 276. Tiiopa'it Roonaladh I (husband of Wensicia, daughter of Audrii VIII) 8008-8035 AG]] 277. Estival II (s) 8035-8068 AG]] 278. Wensic V (b) 8068-8071 AG]] 279. Alver II (b) 8071-8088 AG]] 280. Theron II (b) 8088-8107 AG]] 281. Roonaladh II (s) 8107-8140 AG]] 282. Anders II (b) 8140-8144 AG]] 283. Lannes (b) 8144-8145 AG]] 284. Wensicia (wife of Anders II) 8145-8147 AG]] 285. Hemming Sidir XIX (s of Theron II) 8147-8153 AG]] 286. Irulan I (d) 8153-8194 AG]] 287. Wensic VI (s of Anders II) 8194-8216 AG]] 288. Chalic I (b) 8216-8225 AG]] 289. Wensic VII (s) 8225-8277 AG]] 290. Chalic II (b) 8277-8292 AG]] 291. Cimon© 8292-8293 AG]] 292. Estival III (b of Chalic II) 8293-8300 AG]] 293. Irulan II (d) 8300-8344 AG]] 294. Geoffroi I Theron III © 8344-8349 AG]] 295. Hainal I (s) 8349-8363 AG]] 296. Estival IV (s) 8363-8414 AG]] 297. Estival V (n) 8414-8455 AG]] 298. Hainal II (s) 8455-8465 AG]] 299. Estival VI (b) 8465-8498 AG]] 300. Geoffroi II (b) 8499-8499 AG]] 301. Welman Irulon VII (2nd c) 8499-8506 AG]] 300. Geoffroi II (restored) 8506-8511 AG]] 302. Irulon VIII (s of Irulon VII) 8511-8539 AG]] 303. Kenrod VI © 8539-8561 AG]] 304. Wensic VIII © 8561-8588 AG]] 305. Estival VII (s) 8588-8590 AG]] 306. Wensic IX (s) 8590 AG]] 307. Hainal III (u) 8590-8609 AG]] 308. Chalk III (b) 8609-8611 AG]] 309. Alver III (s of Esrival VH) 8611-8637 AG]] 310. Hainal IV (s) 8637-8659 AG]] 311. AlmanX © 8659-8666 AG]] 312. Karladh © 8666-8672 AG]] 313. Roonaladh III (s) 8672-8708 AG]] House of Hajus Elrood Corrino 314. Elrood VIII (descendant of Elrood VII) 8708-8715 AG]] 315. Avelard XIV (s) 8715-8732 AG]] 316. Avelard XV (s) 8732-8751 AG]] 317. Ezhar VII (b) 8751-8754 AG]] 318. Audrii X (b) 8754-8762 AG]] 319. Audrii XI (s) 8762-8774 AG]] 320. Avelard XVI (b) 8774-8788 AG]] 321. Fredhrick XI © 8788-8805 AG]] 322. Fredhrick XII (s) 8805-8835 AG]] 323. Jaunvarai II © 8835-8911 AG]] 324. Fredhrick XIII (n) 8911-8923 AG]] 325. Corrin XX (s) 8923-8974 AG]] 326. Fredhrick XIV (b) 8974-8976 AG]] 327. Fredhrick XV (s) 8976-8998 AG]] 328. Josif IV (2nd c) 8998-9071 AG]] 329. Ezhar VIII (s) 9071-9090 AG]] 330. Fredhrick XVI (s) 9090-9127 AG]] 331. Fredhrick XVII (n) 9127-9147 AG]] 332. Avelard XVH (b) (Regent) 9127-9149 AG]] as Emperor: 9149-9151 AG]] 333. Josif V (b) 9151-9171 AG]] 334. Corrin XXI (b) 9171 AG]] 335. Avelard XVIII (s) 9171-9174 AG]] 336. Ezhar IX © 9174-9235 AG]] 337. Corrin XXII (s) 9235-9294 AG]] 338. Ezhar X (s) 9294-9301 AG]] 339. Henoor VI (b) 9301-9328 AG]] 340. Ezhar XI (s) 9328-9381 AG]] 341. Ezhar XII (s) 9381-9424 AG]] 342. Sheset IX (n) 9424-9441 AG]] 343. Henoor VII (s) 9441-9471 AG]] 344. Ezhar XIII (s) 9471-9492 AG]] 345. Josif VI (b) 9493-9499 AG]] 346. Avelard XIX (s) 9499-9530 AG]] 347. Audrii XII © 9530-9547 AG]] 348. Henoor VIII (s) 9547-9572 AG]] 349. Ezhar XIV (s) 9572-9613 AG]] 350. Kalus III (b) 9613-9615 AG]] 351. Josif VII © 9615-9658 AG]] 352. Sidir XX (s) 9658-9670 AG]] 353. Josif VIII (b) 9670-9688 AG]] 354. Ezhar XV (s) 9688-9731 AG]] 355. Sheset X (n) 9731-9732 AG]] 356. Breeman Corrin XXIII © 9732-9754 AG]] 357. Ezhar XVI (s) 9754-9760 AG]] 358. Audrii XIII (s) 9760-9803 AG]] 359. Hajus II Corrin XXIV (2nd c) 9803-9828 AG]] 360. Audrii XIV (s of Audrii XIII) 9828-9851 AG]] 361. Audrii XV (s) 9851-9924 AG]] 362. Henoor IX (s) 9924-9935 AG]] 363. Fredhrick XVIII (b) 9935-9960 AG]] 364. Rauvard Kalus IV © 9960-10002 AG]] 365. Akbar II Avelaid XX (3rd c) 10002-10031 AG]] 366. Hajus III (s) 10031-10079 AG]] 367. Fredhrick XIX (s) 10079-10120 AG]] 368. Corrin XXV (s) 10120-10122 AG]] 369. Elrood IX (b) 10122-10156 AG]] 370. Shaddam IV (s) 10156-10196 AG]] 371. Irulan III (d) (Regent) 10196 AG]] House of Atreides Corrino 372. Paul I Muad'Dib (husband) 10196-10208 AG]] 373. Alia VIII (sister) (Regent) 10209-10218 AG]] 374. Leto II (son of Paul I) 10209-13724 AG]]